


Notes to Danno

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few notes that Grace has written to Danno over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes to Danno

**Author's Note:**

> When my brother died recently his wife read at the memorial service some notes that his sons had written to him over the years. She found them in his sock drawer where he'd carefully cherished them. I could see Danno doing the same thing.

Age 4:

Dano I luv yu frum Grace.

 

Age 7:

Danno I love you better than ice cream with fudge sauce and way, way better than broccoli cause I don’t really like broccoli.

 

Age 9:

Danno you’re the best daddy ever. You’re brave and smart. I love you.

 

Age 12:

I think you’re the coolest dad ever Danno. My friends are jealous that I have such a nice, cool and handsome dad. I like the way you listen to me and don’t yell when I’ve done something wrong. I like it when I ask you questions and you tell me the truth. I like that you let me listen to my Jonas Brothers CDs in the car and only make a few faces when a song you don’t like comes on. I like that you like spending time with me even if we only do kid stuff. You’re a great dad and I’m proud to be your daughter.

 

Age 16:

Dad, even though you’re a big worry wart and you get waaay too freaked out when I go out with Evan and you totally embarrass me around my friends, I want you to know I love you very much. You’re still my Danno and you always will be. Now chill out ok?

 

Age 18:

Danno,

Tomorrow I leave for college. I can’t believe I’m flying the nest. When I was a child all I could think about was growing up and having adventures. Now that I am an adult all I want to do is curl up in your arms so you can protect me. OK I may be a bit nervous but I’m still excited to start this new chapter in my life so don’t worry. I know it’s hard for you to watch me fly away but know that you and Mom have raised me well and taught me to take care of myself. Besides, I’ll never fly away too far from my Danno.

 

Age 26:

Dearest Danno,

I’m lying in this quiet hospital room with my baby daughter (you’re a grandfather!) sleeping softly in the crib beside me. I’m a mother! God I can’t believe it. Sometimes I feel panicky and like I’m not ready for it and I want to freak out. What if I screw her up? What if she ends up hating me? 

 

Then I think about you, my wonderful father; the dad who left his home, his career and his family to move “half way around the world” to still be in my life. The father who went without so much and spent so many nights eating cereal (you thought I didn’t know) in order so save money and make sure I had everything I needed, and a few things I didn’t need but really wanted. The father who lived in fear of sharks but let me learn to surf then learned to surf himself so he could share it with me. The father who almost gave his life several times keeping the islands safe for me. You’re the father who always believed in me, always thought I was special and always made me feel special.  

 

As parents we want to give our children everything and make sure they have every advantage but the truth is all they really want is our love and attention. That’s what I got from you every day and that’s what Sophie is going to get from me. I only hope I’ll be half the parent you are.

 

And yes father, she is going to learn to surf!

 

I love you Danno.


End file.
